BURBUJAS
by Yunuen
Summary: ¡Qué divertido es hacer burbujas de jabón! n.n


¡MI FIC NÚMERO 50!

xD

Y aprovehcto para aclrar que mis fics se basan en 2K3 x) que yo me imagino a las tortugas con su lindo look de la peli de 2007 x) y que ellos no pasan de las 15 primaveras en mis fics.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leonardo Hamato; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, yo escribo por puro gusto, con todo el gusto del mundo; mi recompensa son sus invaluables reviews y uno que otro jalón de oreja.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOoOoOoOo<p>

**BURBUJAS**

Lo único que lo que se enteró Splinter, fue del gran desastre en que fue convertido su hogar, pero, ¿quiénes más pudieron ser los responsables?

Siendo día de limpieza (y no teniendo que ser el comienzo de la primavera para que los chicos ordenaran sus habitaciones, sacudieran el polvo, ni para que lavaran lo que tuviesen que lavar), Miguel Ángel llevaba a la lavadora toda una montaña de ropa sucia; era una gran montaña, hasta se le cayeron dos o tres prendas al ir para allá (sería porque su gatito Klunk iba encima de todo eso). Llegó al cuarto de lavado, tiró su roperio al suelo, y activó la lavadora para que automáticamente se llenara con agua.

- No me gusta el día de limpieza, - se quejaba con su gatito – como si no tuviera otras cosas que hacer. –

- Miau. – la mascota no perdía detalle de lo que hacía su dueño.

- Pero tienes razón, ya no tenía nada limpio que ponerme. -

La lavadora dejó de llenarse y Miguel Ángel tomó la bolsa con detergente (de 1 kilo, estaba casi llena).

- Qué bueno que pensé en lavar primero, el jabón no va a alcanzar para todos. -

Y muy enorgullecidamente sonriente, tomó la tacita que usaban para la medida de la cantidad de detergente y vació una taza llena dentro de la lavadora, la activó para un ciclo normal y se mezclara el detergente; distraídamente, dejó la bolsa y la taza encima de la lavadora (con la tapa abierta) porque su mascota estaba juegue y juegue entre la ropa.

- No sé cómo no se le ha ocurrido a Doni para que la _chaca chaca _solitaseeche el jabón. –

Hizo a un lado a su mascota y comenzó a separar la ropa blanca de la de color e iba formando dos montañas más pequeñas de prendas.

Al gatito le llamó la atención el curioso sonido que hacia el aparato, entonces brincó a la lavadora y apenas consiguió llegar, derribando la taza y la bolsa con detergente dentro de la lavadora.

- No, Klunk. - Miguel Ángel ya llevaba consigo la primer carga de ropa pero tuvo que tirarla al piso – No te asomes que puedes caer dentro. – lo apartó - ¿O quieres otro baño? -

- Miau. -

- Oye Miguel, – llegó Donatelo – no dejes tu ropa desperdigada por donde sea. – le arrojó unas camisetas.

- Oh… ¡Gracias! – las cachó con la cabeza por traer a su mascota en las manos; Donatelo ya se marchaba pero lo llamó – Oye, Doni. -

- ¿Sí? -

Miguel Ángel dejó a su gatito en el piso y tiró las camisetas en la montaña de ropa blanca.

- ¿No has pensado que sería mejor que la _chaca chaca_ por si solita se echara el jabón? -

- ¿Por si sola? -

- ¡Aja! Así evito la fatiga de hacerlo yo. -

- No creo que sea tan conveniente, Miguel: el detergente en polvo podría condensarse y petrificarse dentro del recipiente por su nulo manejo… -

Mientras Donatelo le explicaba las inconveniencias de la petición a su hermano (quien comenzaba a lamentar haber hecho la sugerencia), Klunk olfateaba la lavadora, pero repentinamente, el gatito lanzó un maullido y salió corriendo.

- ¡Klunk! – lo llamó su dueño preocupado - ¿Qué te pas…? – pero algo mojado alcanzó su pie.

- ¡Miguel! ¿Qué hiciste? – Donatelo se acercó de inmediato a la lavadora, estaba arrojando mucha espuma.

- ¡Yo no hice nada! – se acercó a la máquina.

Donatelo estaba por llegar al interruptor de apagado cuando…

¡ZAZ!

Resbaló.

El piso se estaba poniendo muy resbaloso por todo la espuma jabonosa que la lavadora escupía.

- ¡Apágala! – Donatelo intentó ponerse de pie pero no pudo, así que creyó que su hermano podría hacer algo.

Y Miguel Ángel tampoco lo logró; llegó a la lavadora, pero en el momento de querer oprimir OFF (es que era de ese tipo de lavadora que son digitales) resbaló y sin querer oprimió otra tecla: CENTRIFUGADO.

La lavadora pareció cobrar vida propia: hizo un extraño ruido y empezó a echar espuma por montones, como una cascada que parece que arroja todo un mar después de una copiosa lluvia; la espuma brotaba y brotaba sin tregua.

Todo el cuarto pronto quedó tapizado con esa alfombra blanca y espumosa olor a lavanda.

Miguel Ángel y Donatelo en vano trataron de levantarse y apagar la máquina enloquecida, se resbalaban entre esa cascada blanca y jabonosa, pero en un último desesperado intento…

- ¡Miguel! –

Es todo lo que dijo Donatelo y Miguel Ángel captó enseguida; Donatelo estaba caído _panza_ abajo y entonces Miguel Ángel consiguió darse un leve empuje y aferrarse a la áspera concha de él, trepó, se paró encima y se impulsó para caer sobre la lavadora y con asombroso equilibrio consiguió acuclillarse y oprimir, por fin, OFF.

Sin ningún tipo de protesta, la lavadora se detuvo.

- ¿Pero qué pasó aquí? – llegó Rafael; su aparición repentina asustó a Miguel Ángel.

- ¡Aaah! – y cayó derribando la lavadora.

Aparte del feo ruido al caer, la lavadora al estar conectada directo a la tubería, su derrumbe provocó que esa tubería se rompiera y el agua emanó a borbotones, arrastrando la ropa de Miguel Ángel.

- ¡Qué desastre han hecho! - Rafael entró con cuidado, sus pies chapoteaban al caminar entre tanta agua.

- Rafa, - dijo Donatelo con un tono de advertencia – yo creo que no deberías… -

¡SPLASH!

Demasiado tarde.

Rafael resbaló. Su caída levantó agua y una aromática y tersa nube de jabón.

- Bienvenido al chapoteadero con olor a lavanda. – le dijo Miguel Ángel con una sonrisa de burla, pero fue eso, una burla, porque en realidad eso se estaba convirtiendo el cuarto de lavado: un chapoteadero; la ropa que fue arrastrada fue a dar a la puerta y ahí se amontonó, formando una pequeña barrera mientas el agua seguía brotando de la tunería rota y acumulándose.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hicieron? – Rafael apartó la espuma para poder ver las caras a sus hermanos.

- Miguel debió – habló Donatelo con bastante fastidio, mientras gateaba a la llave de paso - vaciar todo el contenido de la bolsa de detergente, por eso se formó demasiada espuma, y cuando intentó apagar la lavadora activó el centrifugado y se hizo un diluvio, como ya has podido constatar. – cerró la llave y dejó de correr el agua, pero el lugar ya estaba inundado.

- Ay Miguel, tenías que haber sido tú. -

- ¡Yo no fui! ¡Deveritas! -

Y pasó flotando frente a los tres una bolsa de plástico de detergente vacía rumbo a la puerta (aunque hasta ahí iba a llegar).

- ¿Decías? –

La cara de Miguel Ángel se torció en una expresión de incredulidad.

- Bueno, - terminó aceptando que fue su culpa – ni modo. -

- Sí, - dijo Donatelo molesto, regresando a gatas juntos a ellos - como tú no tienes que reparar la lavadora… también tenía que lavar. -

- Y yo. – dijo Rafael.

- ¿Y cuál es el problema? – dijo Miguel Ángel - Hoy reparas la _chaca chaca,_ Doni, y mañana lavamos. -

Los tres seguían en el suelo, no estaban muy convencidos sobre si era seguro ponerse de pie y no resbalar, pero poco les interesaba a Rafael y Donatelo, estaban comenzando a enojarse con su hermano menor por el desastre que él ocasionó.

- Así de fácil, ¿eh? – dijo Rafael, y pasó sus manos por una pequeña montaña de espuma y asegurándose de tomar agua también.

- Como si mañana no tuviera otros pendientes que atender. – dijo Donatelo e hizo lo mismo que Rafael.

- Por eso es automática. – dijo Miguel Ángel – Solita hace todo el tr… - no pudo acabar de hacerles ver a sus hermanos que no tenían porque complicarse la vida, porque una ola de agua y espuma cayeron sobre él y algo de jabón entró en su boca - ¡Puaj! ¡Puaj! ¡Puaj! -

- ¡Jajajajajajaja! – fue la manera de esos dos hermanos de cobrarse el mal rato.

- ¿Con que quieren guerra? – se apartó la espuma de encima, el hermano menor no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Y por estar riéndose de él, Donatelo y Rafael no vieron llegar la ola.

- ¡Aaahhh! – entonces les tocó a ellos tener que escupir el horrible sabor del jabón - ¡Puaj! ¡Puaj! ¡Puaj! -

- ¡Jajajajaja! - y fue el turno de Miguel Ángel para reír.

- ¡GUERRA! – le fue declara a la tortuga de la bandana naranja mientras disfrutaba de su triunfo.

Las tres tortugas comenzaron a arrojarse agua entre sí, el agua salpicaba por doquier, como si un tifón se hubiera desatado ahí mismo, pero gracias al detergente, centenares de burbujas empezaron a formarse y a salir flotando, se alejaban del barullo y se fueron viajando rumbo al resto de la casa.

Como todo el lugar era muy amplio, las burbujas consiguieron esparcirse rápidamente, muchas iba a posarse sobre el sofá, otras tantas sobre el saco de boxeo, unas más sobre la computadora del laboratorio, otras sobre las televisiones, y otras sobre la mesita de estar, y otras sobre un escritorio y muchos papeles, y otras sobre el DVD, y otras sobre los sillones, y otras sobre la consola de videojuego, y otras sobre las pesas; pero la mayoría llegaba descansar al piso, y en cuanto estallaban, donde sea que se hayan posado, dejaban una leve humedad, y al ser tantas y tantas…

Escasos minutos después, Splinter y su hijo mayor regresaban de un paseo. Nada más cruzaron la entrada que daba a su hogar dulce hogar… fueron recibidos por centenares y centenares de burbujas de jabón que flotaban por toda la casa.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? – Splinter entró no pudiendo creer lo que veía.

- Es… muy bonito. – dijo Leonardo, maravillado por los destellos que cada burbujita emitía gracias a la luz que iluminaba el lugar.

Ambos caminaron con mucha precaución, como si a donde estaban entrando no fuera su casa, pero de poco sirvió que tuvieran cuidado…

¡ZAZ!

Resbalaron y cayeron; el piso estaba húmedo y resbaloso.

Al intentar ponerse de pie, oyeron tres potentes risas justo desde donde parecía que salía tanta burbuja. Splinter supo de inmediato quiénes habían sido los causantes de ese desastre.

Leonardo y Splinter tuvieron que ir a _gatas _hasta el cuarto de lavado porque el piso estaba muy resbaloso, y cerca de la zona de desastre había mucha agua y espuma emanando de ahí.

Klunk permanecía a salvo en el nivel superior, jugando con las burbujas que lograban llegar hasta él.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quiero agradecer a todas las personitas que siguen leyendo mis fics, pese a que escribo a _la carrera_, pese a que igual y mis fics no son tan buenos, pese a que Leo sigue siendo mi conse.

Gracias.

x)

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.

n.n


End file.
